lrggfandomcom-20200214-history
Talli
Talli Talli are a race of small, sleight, somewhat androgynous humanoids with black sclera and red irises. They stand about a foot shorter than the average human, though with a slightly larger head and large expressive eyes. A talli’s hair grows thick and mane-like, and tends to stop growing around their shoulders. Typical hair colors range from dark brown to brunette to auburn to chestnut red and even occasionally carrot orange. Their skin is often a dark tan or orangey color that is free from natural imperfections. Talli women are widely considered exotic beauties amongst other races, but something of a forbidden fruit as talli have volatile tempers that change from extreme joy to vengeful rage at the drop of a hat. Talli are born with a large amount of both their parents’ memories, and as a result talli tend to be very mature even at a very young age. Talli can often work in their parents’ profession by the age of 5 and are considered full adults by the time they are 10. Uniquely, talli have a gestation period of only 48 hours before their offspring are born, although the process can leave them exhausted for weeks; additionally, as often as 25% of the time, female talli do not survive the birthing process. Female talli are far more common than male talli, constituting about 75% of the race’s make up. Males take many wives throughout their lives; some settlements allow for polygamy while others do not. For this reason, males are often relegated to safer work while female talli undertake the more dangerous professions. Much of the talli military is female and males are often given non-combat assignments if they enlist. As previously stated, the genetic memory of a talli causes them to inherit many of the memories of their parents. They recognize their parents’ friends and often reminisce with them about events they were not actually there for. Memories closer to their point of birth are more vivid, and the farther back the memory, the less clearly they can recall it. Memories older than 20 years prior to their birth are often vague feelings rather than recallable knowledge, and past that the memories begin to get more and more hazy. The offspring of a person is granted certain legal rights, allowing them to act as their proxy with certain matters due to the similar experiences they had. Talli, growing up in a situation where all their transgressions will be known to their offspring, are an open people who own up to their mistakes and will often turn themselves in before charges are brought against them. For this reason acting shamefully or in a devious manner is against their nature. That having been said, they live life boldly without fear of reprisal and seek to accrue experiences that will be vital to the next generation. As a society, talli tend to be agrarian or industrial and typically employ democratic or republican systems of government. The concept of “family” is very loose to them and most talli, even married ones, live in their own small domicile. Talli are individuals first and part of a group second. They are not necessarily selfish, but value their independence greatly. The difference between lover and spouse is very ill-defined in their society and, as children often only require a few years of supervision before they are expected to act on their own, talli parents treat their children more as friends than dependents. Talli are famed for their grace and intelligence, lending them when they perform their famous acrobatic “talli dances”. Part play, part circus, part interpretive dance; talli dances are frequent attractions in major cities that tell historical stories and convey philosophical concepts. ' ' Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits (0): Talli have a vast reservoir of their parent’s knowledge passed to them genetically and are quite sharp even at a young age as a result. Talli are also rather acrobatic, dancing about in their small form with grace and confidence as they walk. They gain +2 Intelligence, +2 Dexterity, and -2 Strength. * Size (0): Talli are Medium creatures and thus receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Type (0): Talli are humanoids with the talli subtype. * Base Speed (0): Talli have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages (1): Talli begin play speaking Common. Talli with high Intelligence scores can choose from any language (other than secret languages). * Darkvision (2): Talli have darkvision 60 feet. * Genetic Memory (5): Talli gain a +4 racial bonus on Knowledge (history) and Knowledge (local) checks made on events up to 20 years before their birth. Additionally, talli can make more difficult Knowledge (history) or Knowledge (local) checks to attempt to recall information from further back in their genetic line, even transcending the barriers of generations. Increase the DC by 1 for every 10 years beyond 20 years prior to their birth (example: 100 years ago would be a +8 to the DC of the check). Talli can remember things that others cannot or that history texts might not recall. They are treated as having a vague recollection of events as if they were an ancestor of theirs that was actually there. Finally, a talli may always attempt Knowledge (history) and (local) checks untrained (as if they were trained in them). * Fearless (2): Talli gain a +2 racial bonus on all saving throws against fear effects. Racial Points: 10 Section 15 OGL Copyright Declaration: • System Reference Document. Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc.; Authors Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, based on material by E.Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson. • Pathfinder RPG Core Rulebook. Copyright 2009, Paizo Inc.; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • The Book of Experimental Might. Copyright 2008, Monte J. Cook. All rights reserved. • Tome of Horrors. Copyright 2002, Necromancer Games, Inc.; Authors: Scott Greene, with Clark Peterson, Erica Balsley, Kevin Baase, Casey Christofferson, Lance Hawvermale, Travis Hawvermale, Patrick Lawinger, and Bill Webb; Based on original content from TSR. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Player’s Guide. © 2010, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Ultimate Combat. © 2011, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Brian J. Cortijo, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Richard A. Hunt, Colin McComb, Jason Nelson, Tom Phillips, Patrick Renie, Sean K Reynolds, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Ultimate Magic. © 2011, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Jason Bulmahn, Tim Hitchcock, Colin McComb, Rob McCreary, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Sean K Reynolds, Owen K.C. Stephens, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Race Guide. © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Class Guide © 2014, Paizo Inc.; Authors: Dennis Baker, Ross Byers, Jesse Benner, Savannah Broadway, Jason Bulmahn, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Tracy Hurley, Jonathan H. Keith, Will McCardell, Dale C. McCoy, Jr., Tom Phillips, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Thomas M. Reid, Sean K Reynolds, Tork Shaw, Owen K.C. Stephens, and Russ Taylor. • Psionics Unleashed. © 2010, Dreamscarred Press; Jeremy Smith, Andreas Rönnqvist, Philip Leco II. • Gonzo © 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Thomas Lee Hornyak Jr, Christos Gurd, Dayton Johnson, Caleb Alysworth, and Jeremiah Zerby. • Lineage Draconis © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Caleb Alysworth, and Scott Gladstein. • Fury of the Elements © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Caleb Aylsworth, Maverik Bishop, and Jeremiah Zerby. • Heroes of the East II © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein and Caleb Alysworth. • Heroes of the East III © 2013, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein and Caleb Alysworth. • Primal Host © 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Maverik Bishop, Scott Gladstein, Jeremiah Zerby, and Caleb Aylsworth. • King of the Ring © 2012, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Jeremiah Zerby, Scott Gladstein, Caleb Aylsworth, and Maverik Bishop. • Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 4: Nontradational Races © 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Christos Gurd, Ian Sisson, and Dayton Johnson. Category:Races Category:Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 4: Nontraditional Races